The Tale of Arwen and Aragorn
by Queen Serendipity
Summary: An alternate ending to rotk i had to write for school... just wanted to see what people thought... feel free to flame me, i totally understand...
1. Synopsis

Hi everybody! Ok. . . well normally I would never NEVER write a fic so AU as this one. . . but I was forced to for english class, and just wanted to see what people thought of it here. . . I don't really like it, but that's just me cuz I'd rather stick to tolkein's storylines thank you very much. This is an alternate ending.   
  
This is the synopsis.. ya know like they have at the beginning of two towers and rotk only it's mine. . . so you don have to read it if you don't want to I guess.   
  
Disclaimer: everyone is tolkien's, though story plot is mine!   
SYNOPSIS  
  
This is the last book of THE LORD OF THE RINGS.   
  
Previously, Frodo Baggins, small hobbit1 of the Shire, had destroyed the evil Ring of Power at last. He set out from the Elvish city of Rivendell with the nine companions of the Fellowship of the Ring, sworn to aid and protect him, the Ringbearer, in the perilous quest to destroy the Dark Lord Sauron's Ring. If the Ring should get back to Sauron, he would conquer and enslave all of Middle-earth. The Ring corrupted and tempted with the promise of power, but it could be used by Sauron alone, and would betray all others. The Ring could not be destroyed by flame or steel; it could only be destroyed by being cast into the fiery volcano of Mount Doom, in the heart of Mordor.   
  
The wizard Gandalf the Grey was lost in their journey through the mines of Moria. Shortly after departing from Lothlórien, ruled by the great and terrible Elf-Queen Galadriel, the Fellowship split. Frodo went on to Mordor with his faithful gardener, Samwise Gamgee, while Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, Legolas of the Elves, and Gimli the Dwarf traveled on, seeking Merry and Pippin, two more hobbits of the Shire. Boromir, son of the ruling Steward of Gondor, was dead. In the great Forest of Fangorn, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli met Gandalf, come back to them as the White, out of the mines of Moria. Gandalf assured them Merry and Pippin were in safe hands. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam met Gollum, a creature once a hobbit, who had hoarded the Ring of Power for years while it slowly corrupted him. Gollum became their guide to Mordor.   
  
Arriving in Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas freed Théoden the King of Rohan from the spell of Saruman the White, in league with the Dark Lord Sauron, who had taken control of his mind. Fearing his people would not survive an attack from Saruman, Théoden took them to the fortress of Helm's Deep, where a great battle was fought, and almost nearly lost to evil.   
  
Frodo and Sam went on to Mordor. Merry and Pippin persuaded the Ents, great walking tree-like creatures, to fight in the War. The Ents destroyed Isengard, the stronghold of the wizard Saruman. Pippin went on to become a knight of Gondor under Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. Merry became Théoden's squire, and was in Gondor with Éowyn the White Lady of Rohan, nice of Théoden, when she did what no man could do: she slew the King of the Nazgûl. There were nine Nazgûl, or black riders, Ringwraiths, who were once great kings of men, but who had been corrupted by the temptation of power by Sauron. They were neither living nor dead, and the power of the Ring kept them in their tortured state.  
  
When the Ring was destroyed, the evil Men, and orcs, hideous creatures bred to destroy and kill, and all the allies of the Dark Lord in Gondor, which had become a battlefield, fled back over the mountains into Mordor. Denethor, Steward of Gondor, died on the battlefield, and his   
remaining son, Faramir, married Éowyn, nice of Theoden, who also met his death.. Éowyn's brother, Éomer son of Éomund, was crowned King of Rohan. The Fellowship of the Ring was again reunited in Gondor, save for Boromir, who had died in an orc attack. Aragorn took the crown of Gondor, becoming King Elessar. The hobbits returned to their Shire, to fight a war of their own, but that is altogether another story, and shall not be recounted here.   
  
While Sam and Frodo made their way to Mordor, and the other members of the broken Fellowship fought in Gondor, the Elves fought a war on the borders of their lands. In Lothlórien, Celeborn assailed Dol Guldur, the dark tower of the allies of Mordor, and the Elf sorceress Galadriel destroyed it. The forest of Mirkwood, ruled by Thranduil, father of Legolas, was invaded by dark armies. Much damage was done to its trees, but the King of the Wood prevailed.   
  
This is the last of the tale of The Lord of the Rings and The War of the Ring. It will tell of the love of Aragorn King Elessar of Men and of Arwen Undómiel Princess of the Elves, a legend for her beauty. We return first to Rivendell, the beautiful dwelling of the Elves.   
Well I won't blackmail you to review this. . . on to chapter 1!  
  
20 feb 2003  
1 Hobbits live in a lush, green land called the Shire. They are short, the average height at just over three feet. Hobbits have very tough feet and almost never wear shoes. They are happy folk, who dislike noise and change, and love food and parties. 


	2. Unavoidable Doom

Chapter 1 is here. . . this is almost the exact format I used for english. . . lotta spacing differences, but ya know. Read lotr? Then ignore the footnotes. . .unless you don't know sindarin or quenya. For the confines of the assignment, I had to write to an audience who didn't read lotr. . . bloody annoying.   
  
THE RETURN OF THE KING  
  
BOOK VI  
  
THE LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,   
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne   
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.   
One Ring to rule them all, One Rings to find them,   
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness   
bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.   
  
Chapter I  
  
UNAVOIDABLE DOOM   
  
The war of the Elves had come to an end, and the lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn of Lothlórien prepared to depart for Gondor, along with Elrond Halfelven, father of Arwen Undómiel, who fell in love with Aragorn son of Arathorn half a century before in the forests of Lothlórien. She was prepared to forsake her immortality, her gift from the Elf-gods Valar, to become the wife of Aragorn the King Elessar. Alas, her father forced her hand, and would not permit her to do so. Elrond informed her that she would be sailing west to Valinor, the lands Elves left ages ago to settle on Middle-earth, and would return to when they were ready to "die" in the sense of Men. The Undying Lands of Valinor were a paradise; they were heaven. Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and mother of Arwen, had sailed to the Undying Lands when Arwen was young. Elrond expressed desire to reunite their family again, and live among their people as they should. However, Elrond's two twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, did not wish to depart, and would remain in Middle-earth and become mortal. Elrond could not force them to sail West. He did not have the power over them as he did Arwen, or he merely chose not to use it. Elrond did not count on the strength of the choice of Arwen's heart. Before their voyage to Gondor, Arwen ran away multiple times, before they sent her horse away and confined her to her chambers. She cried and wept horrible, heartbroken sobs at night, and during the day was subdued and unmoving, expressionless and cold. She pleaded with her father to allow her to tell Elessar herself, who had believed she made the choice to give up her immortality. When he granted her travel with the Elves to Gondor, she closed her mouth and spoke no more until arriving in Gondor.   
  
The Elves arrived at Minas Tirith, home of the king, on Midsummer's Day. They were greeted by Aragorn the King Elessar and the Fellowship of the Ring. What should have been a joyous meeting was one of great sorrow for Undómiel, the Evenstar.   
  
"We must speak privately," Arwen said urgently to Aragorn.   
  
He looked at her in wonder at her troubled voice and sad eyes. "Come with me to the gardens." Aragorn led the way through the palace, Arwen silently following. He sat on a white bench and clasped her hands. "What is the matter, Undómiel? You and your company are unusually somber in this time of great joy."   
  
Arwen closed her eyes and inhaled the floral scents surrounding her. Aragorn's voice began to fade, and her wearied mind relaxed...  
  
She sat amongst Rivendell's lush gardens, enjoying the sun, free from the fears of the world, so imminent during The War of the Ring.   
  
"Suilad1, Arwen." Elrond Halfelven, Lord of Rivendell, approached.   
  
"Suilad, Ada2," she said, opening her eyes. "It is a beautiful day, is it not? Why do you seek my presence?"   
  
"I have come," Elrond began gravely, "to inform you that I will make the journey from here to Lothlórien, and then to Gondor, in two days. You will not accompany me."   
  
"Am I to travel to Gondor at a later date, then?" Arwen turned her eyes upon her father. "Do the hosts of Mordor still threaten the journey?"   
  
"No, Undómiel nin3, they do not," Elrond said.   
  
"Then why do I not travel with you, Father?"   
  
Elrond took a deep breath before continuing. It was not an easy thing to say to his daughter, who would not react well. Indeed, he feared her reaction far more than he feared his own response. "You will not be travelling to Gondor at all, Arwen. I will not give you up to face the Doom of Men. You are sailing to Valinor with your brothers and me, daughter. That is my final decision, Arwen."  
  
"Arwen? Arwen!" Aragorn said, shaking her from the past.   
  
Reality washed back over her in waves, and she laid her head on Aragorn's shoulder and cried. They had fought after that, and such a fight that it brought the servants running from the house. Arwen had sobbed and pleaded and begged, and had even threatened her father with her grandmother. In Lothlórien, Galadriel sat with Elrond for many hours, but even she could not move Elrond's mind. It was the first time she heard her father and grandmother yell at each other, and probably the first time they had ever raised their voices in argument.   
  
After a time, Aragorn spoke again. "Undómiel?" he prompted.   
  
"I am sailing to the Undying Lands with my kin, Estel4." Then she fell silent, and they sat there for some time before a maid came to get Arwen. Aragorn rose to seek the council of Elrond.   
1 In the language of the Elves, Sindarin, informal word literally meaning 'greetings'.   
2 Sindarin word for 'father'.   
3 Arwen Undomiel is Arwen's full name. In Sindarin, 'arwen' is probably derived from 'ara' meaning noble or royal, and 'wen' a form of the word for maiden. 'Undome' means twilight and '-iel' is a suffix applied to feminize names and can mean 'daughter of'. 'Undomiel' is also the Elvish name for a star called the Evenstar, which Arwen is named after. 'Nin' is a Sindarin pronoun meaning 'my'.   
4 Aragorn's heritage as the heir to the throne of Gondor was kept secret from him until his twentieth birthday as Sauron sought to find Isildur's Heir, or to seek the information that there was none. Isildur was an ancestor of Aragorn, who caused Sauron's downfall in the Second Age. Aragorn was called Estel until his twentieth birthday, and was first known to Arwen as such. 


	3. Many Partings

Chapter 2! In ch. 1, the rhyme is on pg 1 of rotk.   
Anyway, chapter 2. . . it starts getting sad.   
Again, ignore the footnotes  
  
Chapter II  
  
MANY PARTINGS   
  
Aragorn was directed to Elrond by various Elves taking in the majesty of Minas Tirith.   
  
Elrond looked up from his work. He knew this day would come. "Sit down, my son."  
  
"Why is Arwen sailing to Valinor?" Aragorn said quietly. "Has her heart changed?"  
  
"Sit down, Estel." He complied. "No, her heart has not changed," Elrond said. "Her heart lies steady and true. It is my own heart that has been troubled as of late."  
  
"Your heart, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Elessar, King of Gondor, it has been many year since you first met my daughter. Since then, you have become everything I had hoped you would become. You are worthy of my daughter, King of Gondor, but Arwen belongs with her kin. She is an Elf, and you are of the race of Men. You cannot be together."  
  
"Luthien and Beren1-"  
  
"My daughter deserves better than the fate of Luthien and Beren!" Elrond said. "It would have her tear her heart apart over two loves. No, Arwen Undómiel deserves far better, and far better will she be in Valinor than here, among mortals."   
  
"...Arwen is an Elf, Estel. She belongs with me, and she belongs with the others of her race. The number of Elves in Middle-earth dwindles daily. Cirdan the Shipwright of the Grey Havens tells me so. Arwen would be alone here. Her beauty and grace will be preserved forever in Valinor, and so will the love of her heart. Let her go. She is sailing West."   
  
Arwen was eavesdropping, which she had not done since she was a child. "So Ada has not told Estel it was his choice for me to leave," she whispered to the breeze. Preoccupied in her own thoughts, Arwen did not hear them exit the room.   
  
"Arwen!" Elrond said.   
  
"I knew where to find you, Estel" she said, refusing to even glance in her father's direction. "I do not wish to speak to you, Ada."   
  
Aragorn regarded her oddly at her abrupt manner toward Elrond. "Come, Undómiel. I was going to seek you, but you have found me."   
  
Late that night, Arwen rode swiftly and silently out of the city upon her grey mare. "Noro lim, Anduial," she urged. "Ride on, my friend." She did not wish to be followed.   
  
Aragorn rode through the forest outside of Minas Tirith. The outline of the city flashed into view between the plentiful trees. He stopped short. A cloaked rider approached from the direction of the city. Aragorn quietly dismounted and led his horse closer to the edge of the forest. "Valarion bel, silailye i isilo alata nef arda2," he whispered to the winds. As if the Valar heard his prayer in their home of Valinor, the moon broke through the heavy clouds and illuminated the rider's features in the dark night. Aragorn peered closely; it was Arwen. She slowed her horse to a walk and meshed into the shadows of the forest, unaware of his presence. "Vanawen3," he called out to her softly.   
  
Her horse shied, but calmed under Arwen's steady hand. "Estel..."  
  
"Where are you going, Arwen?"  
  
"Out for peace from my thoughts, before you appeared," she said. "Maranwe... destiny follows me wherever I go." Arwen slid off her horse and sank down to a rock by the nearby stream. "I cannot escape it."   
  
"No escapes their destiny, melamin4," Aragorn said softly. He dropped his horse's reins and came up behind her. "It comes for us all."   
  
Arwen merely sighed. She was anxious and worn from grief and worry. She trailed a slender hand through the water, its comforting coolness slightly calming her.   
  
"Why do you sail away from me, vanimelda5?" Aragorn said aloud at last.   
  
"My father will not let me remain," Arwen said bitterly. "I heard the end of your conversation. He did not tell you... Even Galadriel could not move him. I have no choice but to leave Middle-earth. He is forcing me to go to the land of my people."   
  
"You are leaving me. And I have no choice but to respect Elrond's decision," Aragorn said, feeling helpless. "Galadriel... not even Galadriel." He joined her on the rock and buried his face in her hair, silent tears falling from his eyes.   
  
They remained there throughout the night, under the bright stars; Arwen pensive and Aragorn imprinting every detail of her that night in his memory. Nearing daybreak, Arwen fell into sleep at last, and Aragorn carried her back to the city when the moon began to fade from the dark sky.   
  
Aragorn walked briskly through the halls of the palace. He had not spoken to Arwen privately since that night two days ago. Elrond wished to depart for Rivendell in just over a month's time, which was a very short amount of time for Elves. Faramir and Éowyn made preparations to leave for Rohan with Éomer for Théoden King's burial. Aragorn wished to make an announcement before they left, and had gathered the city outside of the palace, so he could address his people. He stepped outside into the sunlight. There was Éowyn standing with the soldiers of Rohan, Faramir and Éomer flanked her on either side. Nearly the entire city had come to see him, making what he had to say all the harder. They clapped and cheered as he stood before them. Finally Aragorn raised his hands for silence.   
  
"My people," he began.   
  
Arwen Undómiel sat in her sitting room, surrounded by young Elf-maidens. Her father had kept her busy; he expected her to begin the process of packing for Valinor. Arwen suspected he truly wanted her to spend as little time with Aragron as possible. Hearing a commotion, she looked out of her window. Aragorn was standing on the stairs of the palace, preparing to make an announcement to the city. Arwen leaned her full head and shoulders out of the window, to the dismay of her maids, who fretted and pleaded with her, she'd fall and die surely, but Arwen paid them no heed. Her attention was trained on the king. The noise ended, and her sharp ears heard him speak clearly.   
  
"My people. I have been your king for only a short time. I have cherished the time here in Gondor, home of my ancestors. I am loath to leave you and my country." Arwen gasped, and a murmur ran through the crowd, swelling, but silence ruled once again as Aragorn continued to speak. "As my last act as your king, I hereby proclaim the line of the Stewards shall rule Gondor forevermore. Faramir shall be crowned king, and Éowyn his queen, and their children, and their children's children, shall rule until the end of time. Due to personal reasons, I abdicate my title as King of Gondor in favor of Faramir son of Denethor. Faramir, do you accept?"   
  
Time slowed in Arwen's mind, the time that was so naturally slow to Elves became slower. Arwen turned pale. She felt her blood run cold and her skin lose its softly glowing luster. She put a hand to her mouth and drew back inside the room, gripping the window frame for support. Aragorn's speech was over. In her shock, she had missed the end. She was hearing the confusion of the crowd, and Faramir's voice over the din, trying to restore some semblance of order. For her there could be no order. The outside noise and shrieks of her maids blended together into a deafening roar, and she closed her eyes, attempting to focus, before falling like a severed tree to the ground.   
  
Arwen opened her eyes what could have been hours or days later; she did not know. She studied the plain ceiling. She was obviously in the Houses of Healing, the only buildings in Gondor which did not have decorations out of need for practicality. Arwen remembered - her maids had been hysterical, fretting over her state, and she had fainted because - because -   
  
"Suilad, Aragorn," a familiar voice said from somewhere out of her vision. "Vedui tullye. Hiril lin nuva cuivë.6"  
  
"An tirlyë hannon lle, Legolas, mellon nin7," said his disembodied voice.   
  
Aragorn sat beside Arwen's bed and took her hand. "Vanimelda..."  
  
"I am awake, melamin," she said dully. "Just because an Elf is lying down does not mean she is sleeping."  
  
"Had you been asleep," Aragorn said, "I did not wish to wake you."   
  
Arwen sighed and rolled, facing him. "I do not think I could sleep if I tried. How long have I been in such a state?"  
  
"Si na andunë 8. Legolas happened to be passing down your hallway when he heard quite a noise coming from one of the rooms - which, by the way, happened to be yours-" Aragorn paused, thinking. "Ah yes, I believe he described it as 'a screeching to rival the Nazgûl' or something similar. It is no matter. He rushed in to find your maids all atwitter; some had fainted on account of your fall. He at least had the good sense to carry you here."   
  
"For that I must thank him," she said with a smile, "though my handmaidens are all Elves, they are highborn, and terribly incompetent. If Father hadn't insisted I needed them, I would have sent them all away long ago."   
  
"You might do better with mortal women, who at the least are less squeamish," Aragorn commented.   
  
"Why, Estel?" Arwen burst out suddenly.   
  
"'Why', Arwen?" he queried back.   
  
"You know why!" she shrieked.   
  
"Why what why?" He was teasing her.   
  
"Why give up your throne, your crown, and your life?" she said. "For 'personal reasons'!"  
  
"I thought that would be obvious," Aragorn said quietly.   
  
"You should be king!" she cried. "You should have what is yours by blood and by right of birth!" She turned over and heaved sobs into the soft linen.   
  
Aragorn laid a gentle, comforting hand on her back. "Yes, perhaps I should," he said thoughtfully, "and you should stay here with me, yet you cannot. So I will go to Rivendell with you until your father is ready to depart."   
  
Arwen's wild crying subsided slowly, and her body ceased to shake. "Will father allow it..."   
  
"I can but hope... but that is my name9," he said with a small smile, the first he had smiled in days. "There is always hope for our love as long as we live, Arwen." Gradually he realized she was asleep by her deepened breathing and calmer expression. He hated to see her like this: her skin death-white, and her eyes dark with grief and the ever present shinning of un-spilled tears. He would have done anything to ease her grieving - he would even challenge Elrond to a swordfight, though little good it would do. Elrond would never accept the challenge. Aragorn sighed and rose. "Losto mae10, melamin." He left her to rest, quietly slipping out of the room.   
  
It happened that Elrond bent to allow Aragorn sanctuary in Rivendell. He, too, could not stand the sound of Arwen's weeping at night, nor the never-ending sadness of her eyes. It pained Elrond to see his daughter in such a state, but he sternly told himself there was no decision to make, and Arwen, as an Elf, would go west with the Elves. Their time on Middle-earth was slowly dwindling, and would soon come to an end. Elrond informed Arwen that they would be departing with Galadriel, Gandalf, and quite possibly Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, two of the previous masters of the Ring.   
  
Beauty was in the autumn of Rivendell, with its many colored leaves, and time passed. Arwen and Aragorn dwelt there in great joy, but also great sadness, for they knew their time together was coming to an end. All too soon, two full years had passed. In August of the year 3021, the last year of the Third Age, Aragorn and Arwen knew their time was over. Lord Elrond gave them the exact date he wished to leave for the Grey Havens: August 25th. They had only a week left of each other's company.   
  
The first day of their last week, Aragorn was awakened by the gentle brush of Arwen's lips against his. He opened his eyes to find her sitting on the edge of his bed. "Good morning," he said.   
"Good morning." Arwen smiled down at him. "Let's take a trip."   
  
Aragorn sat up and leaned back on an elbow. "Where? We can't go far."   
  
"It's only one full day's ride to the old hunting lodge in the western forest. We can pack today, and take two days at a more leisurely pace if we leave tomorrow. What do you say?" A gentle breeze blew in the open doors of the balcony and the blazing light of the rising sun began to appear behind Arwen.   
  
"I say," Aragorn said. "I say, Arwen Undómiel, that the sun's light is weak and watery and cannot compare to your brilliance. Also," he added at her scandalized look, "I would be honored to accompany you out of the city."   
  
At this, Arwen gave a gleeful laugh and hugged him delightedly. "I'm going to tell father we'll be leaving right away!" she said in a rush and flew out the door, leaving only a light scarf on the bed as proof of her pre-dawn visit.   
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Elves," he muttered, and got up to begin the day.   
  
The trip to the Grey Havens would take nearly a month with so much baggage. The Elves brought all their belongings to take over the sea. On the way, Aragorn rode next to Arwen, and the days seemed to drag on and on... and both Aragorn and Arwen spoke little and thought much, mostly on their trip into the woods. They had ridden out in no hurry, and enjoyed their time wandering through the forests in the golden sunlight. Arwen smiled at the memory of dancing to the birds' song as the sun rose, and eating dinner upon the white sand beach of the River Bruinen. The day before they had to return to Rivendell, they walked through the forest until they came to a clearing in the trees and a small hill. Aragorn had been reminded of Cerin Amroth, where they had pledged their love for each other many years before. That night they sat on the hill and laughed and talked under the sparkling stars, reliving the time they had spent in Lothlórien, together, the best days of their lives. The next day they had left the forests in sadness, and returned to harsh reality.   
  
Then, quite suddenly, they found themselves at the Grey Havens with the hobbits. Galadriel had already begun to board the waiting ship with Bilbo and Frodo. Aragorn drew Arwen aside and took both of her smooth hands in his rough ones.   
  
"I shall fade. My life without you is worthless to me. I do not wish to live it alone," said Arwen. She could feel the mist of tears overtake her vision. "Lle garos mela nin, Estel. An-uir, Estel.11"   
  
Aragorn held her one last time and kissed her dark hair. "Lindwen, namárië. Lle garos oira mela nin, vana Undómiel nin.12"   
  
Elrond grasped Arwen's elbow, suddenly at her side. "Tullye, Arwen13. We must leave now."   
  
"Namárië, a'maelamin14." Her hand slowly slipped from his, but her crystalline blue eyes did not leave his sad brown ones, even as her father led her away and she boarded the ship, which then began to move away.   
  
She stood there, sailing away from him, tears glistening on her cheeks made visible by the light of the full moon. Aragorn ran forward to the waters' edge. "Arwen!" he yelled over the noise of the crashing waves. "Arwen!" He fell to his knees and watcher her until, as if by a heavy cloak, the ship was enveloped in darkness. The stars in the night sky wept with them at their parting.   
  
1 Luthien Tinuviel was the most beautiful maiden throughout the history of the Elves, though Arwen is said to rival her beauty. Beren was the mortal Man Luthien fell in love with. The story of their love is beautiful, yet sad because they were of two different races, one would die, and one would live forever.   
2 Aragorn speaks this is Quenya, or High Elvish, the language of the world's creators, the Valar. It translates directly to: Powers of the Valar, mayest thou shine the moon's radiance on this side of the world.   
3 In common Elvish or Sindarin: vana= beautiful, wen= maiden.   
4 Sindarin term of endearment: mel= love, amin= suffix applied to nouns only, expressing possesion like that of the Sindarin pronoun 'nin'  
5 Sindarin term of endearment, meaning 'fair-love'   
6 At last you come. Your lady will be awakening soon.   
7 I thank you for watching over her, Legolas, my friend.  
8 Now it is sunset.   
9 Estel= the Sindarin word for 'hope'.   
10 Sleep well  
11 You have my love, Estel. Forever, Estel.   
12 Fair maiden, farewell. You have my eternal love, my beautiful Evenstar.   
13 Come, Arwen.   
14 Farewell, my beloved. 


	4. Of Two Worlds

Chapter 3 and everyone is tolkien's but I lay claim to the plot. Anyway. Here is chapter 3. Ignore the footnotes if you speak elvish and have read lotr.   
  
Chapter III  
  
OF TWO WORLDS   
  
Arwen stood on the deck of the ship, looking East, to Middle-earth. The swirling mists upon the sea were thick and grey, and they surrounded her. The other Elves on the ship sat inside, including her grandmother and father. That was well, for Arwen sought solitude, something unattainable on the ship for the past twelve days.   
  
"Twelve days..." Arwen whispered to the winds. "Only twelve days, and already I cannot bear the pain of our parting. I fear I shall fade and die before I ever set foot in Valinor. Valar give me strength to live until I see my mother one last time.   
  
In Rivendell, Aragorn made his farewells to Elladan, Elrohir, and Celeborn, and thanked them for their patience with him. He knew he had not been a good companion since Arwen left. Indeed, he had been rather insufferable for days. But that had all changed now. All was prepared. He would traveling first to Rohan, and then to Gondor, as he had already said farewell to the hobbits. In Gondor, Aragorn planned to use the Gift of Men, or the Doom of Men, which would allow him to give his life back when he chose to do so. He chose so now. Arwen was a flame in the darkness that lit his days with laughter and love. Now that fire was gone to him forever and he had no desire to remain living in dreary darkness.   
  
Arwen, he knew, as an Elf, would also soon die. The flaw of Elves that marred their immortality, other than dying from a mortal wound, was death from a broken heart. Arwen had started to fade while Aragorn was king in Gondor. Arwen had improved during their two-year stay in Rivendell, but her condition deteriorated on the month-long voyage to the Grey Havens. She barely ate, rested, or spoke throughout the entire journey. Knowing that Arwen was dying, Aragorn wished to die, though their souls could not be together even in death.   
  
Elrond sat outside of the house where his wife had chosen to make her home. Their ship had arrived in Valinor just two days ago. They spent nearly two months sailing through the swirling mists, and each day Arwen had looked worse and worse. Celebrían, Elrond's wife, had taken one look at Arwen and shook her head. Later that night, she had said Arwen would be dead in a matter of days. He believed her, for she had much wisdom in matters of the heart.   
  
Celebrían came to stand behind him. "I do not blame you for my daughter's death," she said, her voice meshing with the sea breeze that wrapped around him. "I only wish Arwen could have died in happiness, not despair."   
  
Elrond put his head in his hands and choked out a sob. "What have I done..." he wailed.   
  
Celebrían ran a delicate hand through his dark hair before leaving him to his grief. She left the balcony to go to her daughter.   
  
Arwen was not in her room. She was nowhere in the house, and nowhere hear the house. Celebrían felt panic rising, and quickly fought it. After all her years in Valinor, she could not shake the instincts of fear that came with living in Middle-earth. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Arwen moving through the trees planted in her large garden, made to look like a meadow and woods. She disappeared from view, and Celebrían ran down to the garden to find her.   
  
Arwen had fallen against the strong trunk of a weathered mallorn tree. The breaths she drew were slow and deep, and she reached out to Celebrían. "Nana1..."   
  
"Arwen!" Celebrían cried and gathered her in her arms. "Vaniel nin2!" she sobbed.   
  
Arwen touched her mother's arm and smiled at her. "Nana... Namárië, Nana." Her grip weakened, then loosened, and her hand fell to the green grass.   
  
Celebrían sobbed over the body of her dead daughter. At length, she closed Arwen's eyes and kissed her forehead. "Fly, spirit! Quickly to the Halls of Mandos, Lord of Death! Namárië, Undómiel. May you find some easing of your noble heart in death." She then rose and wove her way out of the trees.   
  
At the juncture where forest met meadow, Elrond stopped her. Celebrían looked up at him with tears overflowing from her eyes. "The light of the Evenstar shines no more."   
  
The pendant of the Evenstar which had always shone comfortingly even in times of deepest despair had become dark and grey. Aragorn turned it over in his hands several times. He then looked to the sky, searching for the Evenstar, the star for which Arwen was named. It did not twinkle as it usually did. It was unusually subdued and it's light was dim. So Arwen was dead. There could be no truer sign. Slowly, the necklace slid through his fingers as he laid back in his chair. "Este mae, melamin3," he breathed out, and did not draw breath again.   
  
Legolas the Elf found Aragorn the next morning. Faramir and Éowyn gave him a burial of kings, and all of Gondor mourned the passing of King Elessar. He was laid to rest in the House of Kings in the Silent Street, the traditional burial ground of the Kings and Stewards of Gondor.   
  
Éowyn, now queen, was the last to pay Aragorn her respects. "Farewell, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Kings!" she cried. "May your spirit find its way swiftly to the Halls of Numenor and be at peace with your kin!" Then at last she turned away from him and shut the great stone door.   
  
And in the Halls of Mandos and the Halls of Men, the spirits of Aragorn and Arwen remain, in two separate worlds, parted for all eternity.   
That's it! tha'ts the end. So review? Please. . . even if it's to flame me, I know, I know. . . it's really off Tolkien's storyline, but I was forced to!   
  
Yet another reason why school is terrible. . .   
1 Mother  
2 My beautiful daughter  
3 Rest well, my love. 


End file.
